devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero/Gallery
''Devil May Cry 4'' 003.jpg|Early concepts 004.jpg|Early concepts DMC4 - Nero Concept.jpg|concept art Nero Concepts (Scan) DMC4.jpg|prototype concept art Dmc4-nero.jpg|Promotional art of Nero in Devil May Cry 4 Nerodmc4.jpg|One of the early promotional arts, depicting Nero with an orange Devil Bringer Devil-may-cry-4-20070430055924449 640w.jpg|One of the early screenshots of Nero (with orange Devil Bringer) with Fortuna Castle on background. Nero (Model) DMC4.png|CG image of Nero, his devil bringer now the proper color Nero DMC4.png|CG image of Nero Nero0.jpg|CG image of Nero 029.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4 030.jpg Super Nero (Model) DMC4.png|Super Nero Nero EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|recolor costume in DMC4SE Prototype Nero (Model) DMC4SE.png|DMC4SE costume based off his early concept art Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p31.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger Concept Art Nero DT DMC4.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger Super Nero DMC4.jpg|Super Nero ''Devil May Cry 5'' Nero DMC5.png Nero's Face Devil May Cry 5.jpg TGS 2018 DMC5 Keyart.jpg DMC5 Loading screen (Nero).jpg 42032733965_f7fc0fba65_o.png 43544084894_d34cd06dac_o.jpg 44261224901_3d99d0eb92_o.jpg Nero concept DMC5.png|Concept art of Nero for DMC5 !2ooe0uxj21.jpg !2ooe0uxj28.jpg Nero's Devil Trigger.jpg Nero DT concept DMC5.png|Nero's Devil Trigger Concept Art for DMC5 DMC5 Nero full body image rough Ikeno 5OAW.png DMC5 Nero young image rough Ikeno 5OAW.png DMC5 Nero prosthetic arm image rough Ikeno 5OAW.png Concept Art 19 DMC5.png DMC5 Secret Ending Group Photo.png Vergil11.jpg Clear Bonus Art DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 2.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 3.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 4.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 5.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 6.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 7.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 8.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 13.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 14.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 15.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 16.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 23.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 31.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 32.png Wallpapers Image:Papier peint de la Galerie de photos Windows.jpg|A promotional artwork for Devil May Cry 4 Devil-may-cry-4-07b.jpg|Nero fighting a group of Bianco Angelos Devil-may-cry-4-01c.jpg|The photo used in the game's covers Devil-may-cry-4-05b.jpg|One of the Pre-Release photos Devil-may-cry-4-04b.jpg|Another one of the Pre-Release photos NMC4a 1280x1024.jpg|Nero with Dante on one of the Bonus Artworks Evolution of Nero DMC.png Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site1.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site10.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site12.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper (Steam).jpg img_wall_a_nero.jpg| img_wall_i6_nero.jpg| Other C993f89548c79417c9a8ab03486472eb.png|Nero's costume in Street Fighter V DMC5 Devil Breakers key art.jpg Mega Buster.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack keyart.jpg Alt Hero Colors & Alt Heroine Colors.jpg DMC5 Toshiaki Mori officiat art.jpg|Art by Toshiaki Mori CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL DMC5 stickers.jpg|Nero as stickers as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration Capcom Store official art.jpg|Nero featured in the promotional illustration for the Capcom Store Grand Opening DMC5 Steelbook from Geo-Online.jpg|Nero on DMC5's steelbook Devil May Cry 5 Before the Nightmare front cover.jpg|Nero in the cover of Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Capcom's Devil May Cry Cafe Nero Dante V.jpg|Nero featured in the promotional illustration for the Capcom's Cafe Capcom Cafe DMC5 Nero.png|Nero's Capcom's Cafe illustration with no background Capcom Cafe X Devil May Cry 5 goods.jpg|Nero had his own fragrance sold as part of the Capcom Cafe X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Capcom's 2019 New Year Poster V Nero Dante.jpg|Nero featured in Capcom's 2019 New Year Poster DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg HYDE's Mad Qualia Devil May Cry 5.png|Nero in HYDE's Mad Qualia keyart DMC5 X Bar Rhythm 1.jpg|A Nero coaster was one of the prizes from the Devil May Cry 5 X Bar Rhythm collaboration Tatsuya_Yoshikawa's_Devil_May_Cry_5_Artwork.png|Art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa Tsuyomaru's_DMC5_Artwork.png|Art by Tsuyomaru Tsuyomaru's DMC5 Before the Nightmare Nero.png|Nero from Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Crunchyroll Hime x Devil May Cry 5 (2).jpg|Nero featured in a custom Xbox One X console given as part of the Crunchyroll Hime x Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (1).jpg|Nero in Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Megami_Tensei_Dx2_X_DMC5_Nero_Render.jpg|Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Nero Render Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg|Nero in the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover